


Dragon Age: Origins - Modern AU

by Mr_Hinadam_Wide



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Modern Thedas, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Hinadam_Wide/pseuds/Mr_Hinadam_Wide
Summary: What would the aftermath of the Battle of Ostagar look like in a modern day Fereldan?





	Dragon Age: Origins - Modern AU

"The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. You lost the battle," Morrigan explained

"Oh shit. Did anyone get that on video?" the warden asked

"Idk, check tiktok," Morrigan replied

The Warden pulled out their iPhone X and looked up Teryn Loghain on tiktok

"SO WHY DO GOOD GIRLS LIKE BAD GUYS" the tiktok blared as Loghain totes ditched the battlefield clear as day

"O shit the grey wardens in weisshaupt and orlais are gonna be pissed. I should send this in the discord" the warden said, and so they did and waited for a response.

bigpisswarden69: OMG!!! WTF HE DID NOT!!! ill send my orlesian broskis over to fight the blight ur valid king just wait there we gettin on a plane now

The warden was glad bc they literally were recruited fucking yesterday so now they wouldn't have to assemble a goddamn army on their own, thank god for cell phones

They walked outside and saw Alistair sitting there

"Hey wanna go to Panera Bread" they asked

"Ya" Alistair replied

And so while the other wardens came off their 30 minute plane ride and used the geotags on the Archdemon's snapchat to track its location and kill it, The Warden and Alistair went to Panera Bread and got grilled cheese sandwichs. And idk maybe they even pegged Alistair afterward. The end


End file.
